Journey To Uranus Episode 6: Decapithon
Decapithon is the 6th episode of Journey To Uranus. The episode was submitted on October 19th, and was released one week later, on October 26, 2011. Overview This update, Halloween-themed, added the mini-game Decapithon on Graveyard Island. Decapithon introduces a bizarre new portal for Graveyard Island, which transports pygmies to the Horror Dimension: a dimension where the walking dead terrorize the living. Upon crossing over, the player becomes a pygmy with an infinite number of axes at your disposal. The player's job is to decapitate the zombies who cross your path and make it to the end of the level, which there are 8 of. Update Message The following text is from the update message from Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. Do not modify it: The horror on Earth continues when a portal transports the pygmy to a dimension riddled with monsters. Once there, the Pygmy must chop and jump his way through the hordes of undead. Remember, each zombie is dangerous until it loses its head! whatsnewdecapithon.PNG|"What's new in this episode" screen Decapitate .png New Features Decapithon Main Article: Decapithon This update released a new mini-game, Decapithon. The player plays as a Pygmy with an axe that gets teleported to the Zombie Dimension, which resembles Graveyard Island. The player must then try to make his/her way through the level by jumping around platforms and cutting the heads off all the zombies he/she comes across. Each zombie takes a different number of hits to decpitate but, luckily, their heads show their damage level. At first, the player just sees a cut on the front of their heads but eventually starts to see their exposed brain and with the sides of their split head hanging down like a banana peel. Besides the familiar blue Zombie Pygmies who use their own flying boomerang arms as weapons, you have many other horrors to confront: the acid-spitting Moon Witch, the Zombie Pygmy-headed Vampire Bat with his eerie sonar attacks, and the boss himself, Big Booga, who has a special talent of causing fiery skulls and bones to rain down upon you. There are gates that will prevent you from going further until you've eliminated all the zombies in your midst. Also, regeneration graves are dotted across the landscape to give you a health boost if you need it, and if a ghost should cross your path and you absorb its energy, you'll gain a longer life. zombies.jpg|Screenshot from the mini-game big booga.jpg|The player fighting Big Booga Dark Portal The Dark Portal was added to Graveyard Island as an entry to the Horror Dimension, where the Decapithon mini-game takes place. Other Features Another feature added in this update was that, when you dragged a Pygmy off the island, there was no longer an infinte ocean, but rather you go to the other side of the island (or the other island on Earth). In addition, each time you do this, the Sun and Moon will switch, as though you were going all the way around the planet. ''Pocket God Video'' Trivia *This is the first instance in which different types of Zombie Pygmies are introduced. Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Episodes Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Zombies